How Do I Love Thee
by ScarletShadowNight
Summary: On the night Inuyasha is born his father dies, but no one really knows why his father chose to mate with a human, or how much he really loved her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the poem.

AN: The poem I one of my favorite poems and this is my second story I've written using this poem. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

What a beautiful sun set, but not as beautiful as my loved one's kind smile. Everything seems so calm, to bad I know it won't stay that way forever. The wind blows and I can smell her sent on the wind. Her pure human sent. That's right I the great dog general has fallen in love with a human. She is unlike any human I have ever meet. Most humans run from me in fear, or run at me with a killing intent, but she, my beautiful princess, never ran. She didn't fear me and her kind heart wouldn't wish death upon any creature no matter how dangerous.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on her lovely face. She was walking through the woods while I was out patrolling my lands. In her delicate hands were wild flowers that could never hope to out shine her beauty. I watched her from a far basking in her beauty, knowing of her being a human. Not even that fact could draw my eyes away from her. I had no intentions of alerting her to my presence until I saw her foot catch on a tree root that had come to the surface. Something inside made me move before my mind had a chance to catch up to my feet. Next thing I knew the beautiful woman was cradled in my arms and I never wanted to let go. She looked up to my face, saying nothing she reached out a porcelain hand and rested it at the side of my face. Her lips parted to say something, but I was so focused on the sound of her voice I never even heard what she said until her small hand left my face and she stepped out of my embrace. As if I had waken from a dream everything around me came into focus. "Do you want to walk with me for a while. I have some time before I have to return," her musical voice swirled through the air. I could only nod for her elegance wouldn't allow thoughts to form in to words. We walked for hours as I simply listened to her stories. She was so full of life and excitement. It was the I knew that I could spend the rest of my life just listening to her speak, and to see her face light up.

After that day I would go back every week and meet my beautiful princess in the woods. It was a few months later that I made this wonderful creature my mate. Now on this very night she is baring my child. I know that many will try to keep me from her, for now I fully intend to take her to live with me and no human will stop me. She is mine. Mine to hold, mine to protect, and mine to love. God help anyone who tries to keep me from her. I would die for her.

Foot steps fall on the path behind me; however, I don't have to turn to know who approaches. My soon to be eldest child, though he isn't much of a child anymore. I love my son dearly, but I know that he will never accept my human mate or his half sibling. After all he has hated humans since they took his mother's, my mate's, life when he was a child. I was off fighting in a war to protect my family and my lands. She was still weak from giving birth to our young boy when she was attacked by humans. They beat her to death in front of my young sons eyes. I have never seen my son smile since that very day.

I briefly speak to my son before transforming into my other form. Leaping off the cliff I go to my mate so that I can bring her and our child to my home. Many are waiting for my arrival all ready to fight and keep me from what is mine.

The sun fell hours ago as have many of the warriors that stood between me and my mate. Fire rises up all around me and there is only one more thing standing in my way. A strong, but human warrior. Shifting into my human form I engage in battle. Both of us are growing weary. His fragile human body can't take all this fighting with out some rest, and my own body is covered in wounds, some shallow, others deep. My once while clothes now stained red with the blood of my enemies as well as my own.

Finally he falls. His once fierce and burning eyes glaze over with lifelessness. It is then that I hear the piercing cry of a new born babe. The voice of an unknown woman rises of the crackling of flames and I hear words that make my heart soar, " It is a son my lady, a strong and beautiful son."

Lowering my sword to the ground it drags behind me as I slowly make my way over to the room that my mate rests. Entering the room the two maids flee and I make my way over to my mate. Her eyes are shining with love for me and the baby in her arms. The two of the together are to most wonderful and amazing sight I have seen in my entire life.

The moment is broken when the ceiling caves in on the far side of the room brining in the burning flames with it. I have to save my family, so lifting my precious cargo from the bedding my body complains. I have to ignore the pain in order to get them to safety. Running as fast as my legs can carry us I run into the forest where I first met my love. The burning palace is far behind us, but the light from the burning heat can still be seen. Just before my legs give out I stop my made pace and place my mate and child in a soft patch grass. My heart stutters and I fall next to my love. For the first time since I met this human woman I see fear take over her face.

"No my love," I whisper. My blood covered hand reaches out to her porcelain cheek in an attempt to calm her. I have lost to much blood and now I realize that I will never get to see my son grow up and find a mate of his own, either of my sons for that matter. A sad smile crosses my face as I begin to recite a poem I read I heard once from another land.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and the breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Mos quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love the purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tear, of all my life; if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

(AN: This poem is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning)

Tears fall from her eyes and I know that she understands that this is the last time we shall see each other in this world.

"Inuyasha," she whispers. "His name is Inuyasha." She leans down to me and kisses my lips one last time. Her lips are the last thing I feel before my life leaves my body.


End file.
